


Lucky undies

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Dinosaurs are awkward!





	Lucky undies

Merlin had never thought it would come to this. It was exciting that Arthur of all people had asked him on a date. So he had dressed up, which in his case meant he put on a fresh pair of jeans and his blue shirt, along with his lucky underwear to not jinx the evening. 

They had been to the movies and then grabbed a bite to eat and somehow they ended up in Arthur's place. Things went way too fast, but this was Arthur, so Merlin didn't want to push him away, he wanted it, too. 

"This is awkward." Merlin scratched the back of his neck and his eyes darted around to locate his jeans and his shirt. This was it, he had blown it by wearing his lucky underwear. Wonderful, he needed to get out of here. 

Arthur just looked at him. And then burst out laughing. It was all over before it had even begun. Damn undies. 

"This is funny!"

"No, awkward. I'd better go." Yet, he couldn't move an inch and watched in embarrassment how Arthur tried to get his laughter under control but utterly failed. 

"Don't! You..." Arthur chuckled again. "You really have to tell me the story behind this!" He pointed at the boxer short. 

"There's not really a story. I just bought them because I liked them. They are comfy, too."

Arthur shook his head. "Dinosaurs, Merlin? Really?" He stepped close and wrapped his arms around Merlin's neck. 

"What's wrong with dinosaurs?" That Arthur was so close that he could feel his body heat was exciting. 

"How old are you, Merlin? Five?"

Arthur leaned in for a kiss and they didn't speak again until they were both totally blissed out and spent. 

"See, lucky."

"What?"

"The dinosaurs were awkward, but they're still my lucky underwear." Merlin grinned.

Arthur made a weird face. "You make no sense, Merlin, but alright, I'll ask. Why are they your lucky underwear?"

Merlin leaned in. "They got me you." And then he kissed Arthur thoroughly, without wasting another thought about the dinos.


End file.
